


Sergio, Fernando and the Jack & Jones poster

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Strip Tease, footballers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio sees a poster from Fernando's new ad for Jack & Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sergio, Fernando and the Jack & Jones poster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panna_c0tta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/gifts).



> I don't know what happened tonight, but I had a little chat with my lovely friend, panna_c0tta.  
> And this is what was born from that.  
> Please bear over with me, it's 2.50am at the moment and I've just finished it.. So there might be a lot of mistakes in it, sorry :(

Sergio is walking down a street in the center of Madrid when he comes face to face with a poster from Jack and Jones with a life-size Fernando Torres on it. Fernando is sitting a sofa wearing a blue denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and his handsome face, with those lovely brown eyes, that is staring right into his very soul. He tries to look away, but Fernando's eyes is very captive and they hold him hostage. He can't escape them. Someone bumps into his shoulder and he is finally able to look away while mumbling an apology. He hurries to the sidewalk and calls for a taxi. He has to get to Fernando as soon as possible. He swears at himself for not letting Fernando pick him up at Las Rozas. If he just hadn't been so damn stubborn then they would have been together now.

*

Fernando is sitting at home waiting for Sergio to arrive. They had planned to meet up at Fernando's house as neither of them had to be with the national team this time around. He doesn't want to admit it to Sergio, but he is glad that Sergio hurt his shoulder so that he'll be in Madrid with him. He had, maybe a bit selfish, been hoping that Sergio injury would hold him in Madrid this time, so when he got the news about Sergio leaving La Roja, do to said injury, he was both happy and sad. Happy because Sergio will be able to spend time with him instead and sad because he knows that Sergio really wanted to help the team to qualify for EURO2016. He pushes that thought to be back of his mind and decides that he'll be happy that Sergio is going to spend at lot of time with him over the next week.

*

The ride to Fernando's house is painfully slow and it seems to take forever before the car arrive at the address. Sergio throws the money to the driver and tells him to keep the rest. Sergio then jumps out of the car and pulls his suitcase with him, before he takes the steps two at the time. He throws the door open and moves inside. He bangs the door shut before  dropping his suitcase at the floor.

*

Fernando is startled from his thoughts then the door bangs against the wall, before the sound of something heavy hits the floor. He get up from the sofa and moves to the door, his curiosity peaked, he turns towards the hall. He never gets into it before he is attacked by a person. He is so surprised that he takes a step back to keep his footing. He pushed the person away, so that he can get a good look at the intruder. It's his Sese, and he looks hurt. Fernando, never meaning to put that expression on his face, pulls him back in for a big hug before moving his face back so that he can place a soft kiss on Sergio's lips. Sergio, however, has others plans and he moves closer to Fernando, bringing their lower bodies together as he deepens the kiss. He forces Fernando to open up for him and he then lets his tongue battle with Fernando's for control. After a good 3 minutes Fernando pulls back and his pupils are blow and it makes his eyes almost black.  
  
"What has gotten into you" Fernando asks breathlessly.

"You" Sergio simply tells him before he leans in and captures Fernando's lips once again.

They stay in the doorway kissing for about 5 minutes extra before Sergio lowers his hands to Fernando ass. He grabs on to both cheeks and squeezes them. Fernando once again leans back and gives him an not so impressed look. It makes Sergio laugh so hard that he has to let go of his lovely boyfriend as he tumbles to ground holding his stomach.

"What is wrong with you?" Fernando asks, as he can't really see what would make Sergio act this way. Sure he knows that he's good looking and that he's pretty good in bed, but he can't remember Sergio ever being this crazy about him, well, maybe back when they just started dating. But it has only been about a week since they was together last time, so he is very confused.

He keeps looking at Sergio until the younger man calms down enough to get up again. He steps up to Fernando once again and places a soft kiss on his lips before he grabs Fernando's hand and leads him to the sofa in the living room. They both take a seat before Sergio grabs Fernando foot, which makes Fernando yelp as he is twisted around so that he all of sudden is laying on the sofa. Sergio starts to massage his sore ankle. A low moan slips from his mouth and Sergio gives him a very predatorily look before he let go of the foot and lays on top of Fernando. Fernando opens his mouth and lets Sergio explore it again. Sergio can feel himself getting more and more aroused by the mere thought of the poster in the city. He grounds his hips into Fernando and the older man leans his head back to let of out a deep moan. Sergio moves his lips to the side of Fernando's neck and bits down at the same time as he presses his own hips into Fernando again.

"Sergio, baby. You need to stop doing that or I won't last until we get to the bed" Fernando tries to tell him as he tries to catch his breath again.

"Oh honey, but we've just gotten started" Sergio complains to Fernando, but he moves of off him none the less.

"I know sweetie, but I really, really don't want to finish just yet either" Fernando explains as he moves his left hand over Sergio's very short hair.

"Will you please not cut this again anytime soon?" Fernando asks him.

"Why? You don't like it?" He asks. And the only answer he gets is a shake of the head from Fernando.

"Well that not really fair of you to say that since you've been bald more times than me"

"It makes up for your lovely blond hair a couple of years back, so shall we call it even?"

"Yes let's say that"

"Okay" Fernando tells him as he holds onto his lover.

He doesn't want to let go of the younger man anytime soon. He won't ever tell Sergio, but he truly cherish moments like this, where it's only the two of them hiding in the house. He could stay like this for always, or maybe not always, but for a very long time. He loves to spend time with his man, and he is pretty sure that Sergio loves spending time with him as well. All of sudden Fernando's thoughts go back to the greeting they shared in the door. Sergio still haven't explained what got him in that kind of mood. He grabs a hold of Sergio shoulder, so that he can push him back a little. Sergio gives him a weird look before moving of off his boyfriend.

"What?" He asks.

"Will you explain to me, why you attacked me in the doorway?"

"Ohh that. I just saw this poster and I thought of you" Sergio tells him, but Fernando can tell by the smirk on his face that there is more to the story than what Sergio just shared with him.

"And?"

"And nothing. There is no more to the story than that" Sergio tells him, but he can't contain the giggles that is making their way out of his mouth. This makes Fernando frown even more.

"Sergioooo" He whines. "Tell me, please? If you won't tell me then I'll have to go figure it out on my own"

"There is nothing else sweetie. I promise" Sergio laughs even harder when Fernando's frown deepens even more and the tiny wrinkles deepens. It makes Fernando look a lot older than  usual.

"So a poster in the city got you this excited? What was on that poster, Sese? Tell me or no sex tonight" Fernando threatens him. And he knows that the threat works when Sergio's eyes widen so much that they almost pops out of his head.

"Okay, okay. No need to become rude. It was a poster of a very handsome man in some very nice clothes"

"Seriously? Are you telling me that you got turned on by another guy? On a poster!? Really Sese, I thought you loved me. You promised to love me, and me only" Fernando tells him as he pouts.

Sergio grabs Fernando hand and helps him sit on the sofa. He pulls him closer and places a sweet and soft kiss on Fernando hair.

"Yes it was a very nice poster and the man was sooo sexy, that I couldn't stop staring at him until someone bumped into me and..." Sergio starts, but is cut short when Fernando gets up from the sofa and runs to the bedroom and then he locks the door, which successfully shuts Sergio out. Sergio stands on the other side of the door, banging on it.

"Fernando, come on baby, let me in. Please"

"No, go find your poster guy and have your fun with him. I'm sure that he'll be much better than me" Fernando muffled voice comes from inside the room.

"Nando, if you open up and let me finish the story then maybe you'll think otherwise" Sergio tries to reason with him. He leans his ear onto the door and listens for any sound of feet on the floor or just anything really.

He doesn't hear anything, so he is mightily surprised when the door is thrown open and he loses his balance, so he falls face first to the floor as he was to startled to put his hands before him. He hits the floor pretty hard and groans in pain as he moves to lay on his back. Fernando is standing over him and he looks extremely pissed at him. He looks so cold and judgmental that Sergio has a hard time swallowing the lump that is forming in his throat. He really need to think fast if he doesn't want Fernando to throw him out.

"Well, are you going to explain to me why you are looking at other men and find them sexy? Am I not enough for you anymore, is that it?" Fernando asks him as he stares down at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Any other day Sergio would have found the jealousy very cute and it would tell him just how much Fernando actually loves him, but right now he has to figure out how to calm his perfect boyfriend down, so they can talk about this. So he get to his feet and stands tall in front of Fernando. He places his hands on both of Fernando shoulder and starts to massage them, trying the rub the tension in them away. He need to get Fernando back to his normal happy self before he starts this conversation again. When he feels Fernando shoulders sag and he watches as he eyes drop shut for a short moment he takes that as a hint that he is once again allowed to get into his personal space. Sergio takes a step forward while watching for any change in Fernando's expression, but there isn't any so he leans in and kisses the nape where his boyfriends shoulder and neck meet. Fernando's hands once again fly to Sergio head and hold him there for awhile. When Sergio leans back he peeks Fernando lips once before he moves off of him.

"Will you let me finish my story before you interrupt again?" Sergio asks and Fernando nods, so Sergio pulls him to the bed and sits against the headboard.

"When I was in the city, I saw a poster of a very handsome guy. He looked so damn sexy and I really only wanted to rip the clothes off of him and take him to bed" Sergio begins, but stops when he more feel that sees Fernando tenses up beside him, so Sergio grabs his hand, places a kiss on it and then he starts to talk again. "I really wanted him and I knew that he would be waiting for me at his place"

"WHAT!? You slept with him before coming here? FUCK YOU SERGIO!"

"Hey, you promised not to interrupt me before I was done!!" Sergio fires back at him.

"What? You expect me to sit here and listen to you talk about sex with another guy?"

"No, but if you'll just let me finish then maybe you'll see it from another side, okay Fernando?"

"Fine. Be quick so I can throw you out"

Sergio rolls his eyes once before he leans back against the headboard and relaxes.

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted" Sergio begins. "I know that I could find him at his place, so I took a taxi there. The end" Sergio tells him.

Fernando looks at him with an raised eyebrow. He is even more confused now than he was before. Where did Sergio go before he got here. How was that other sexy guy that has gotten Sergio so worked up.

"Don't hurt yourself. I can hear you thinking all the way over here" Sergio tells him with laughter in his beautiful and rich voice.

"I don't understand" Fernando tells him.

"Well, then let me help you. When was I off from the NT?"

"At 1pm"

"Yes that correct. And when did I arrive here?" "1.45pm"

"Good. Now how much times does that give me?"

"45 minutes" Fernando answers.

"Wow, you are so very clever, why are you wasting your life being a footballer? You could put that pretty head of your to better use" Sergio tells him before Fernando manages to place a very well packed punch onto his shoulder.

"Ouch. Thank God we aren't married yet. I could turn you in for domestic violence. Anyway as we just figure, I had only 45 minutes to get from Las Rozas to your place. I had to take the bus with takes forever, or about 30 minutes with all the stops that it has to do, right?" Sergio explains to him and he waits for Fernando to catch up before he continues.

"Okay, so that gives me 15 minutes to walk from the station to the other end of the street right, find a taxi and then drive here. So do you think I had time to be with someone else?"

"No, not really. But who is that guy then?"

"The poster I saw was, if I remember correctly, from Jack & Jones"

Sergio watches as all the pieces of the puzzle falls into place in Fernando's head and the most beautiful smile breaks out on his face. He eyes lights up and it looks like he just got 5 years younger. Fernando starts to chuckle which makes Sergio laugh so much that he snorts, which then send Fernando into an hysterical fit of giggles, so that he has the hardest time breathing.

When they both calm down enough to catch their breaths again, Fernando leans over and kisses Sergio so deeply that Sergio can do nothing but return it.

"So did you figure out who the guy is?" Sergio asks as he gives Fernando the most beautiful smile that he has seen in a very long time.

"Yeah, I think so" Fernando tells him as a blush makes its way onto his cheek before it spreads onto his neck.

"So who is it?"

"Well. It could be me"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner" Sergio tells him just before Fernando tackles him to bed and attacks his mouth and body.

Fernando is laying on the bed with Sergio above him when the younger man moves away again. Fernando whines at the loss of heat. He opens his eyes and looks at Sergio.

"What?" Fernando asks.

"Well I was thinking, that my dream about you today involved you and the clothes"

"And?"

"Will you dress up and then do a show for me?"

"What kind of show are you thinking Sese?" Fernando asks as he notice the naught glint in Sergio's eyes.

"Fashion/striptease show" Sergio tells him as he looks up at his boyfriend with the biggest puppy eyes Fernando has ever seen from Sergio. And he had thought that he was the master of that move, but from the look in front of him, he has to reconsider that.

"Really? That's what you want? If I do it, what will my reward be?"

"Yes, please. Nando I need you to do that. And the reward will be sex with me, hopefully"

"Fine. Lay back and enjoy the show. And you can't say anything before I'm done okay?"

"Sure, just get started baby. Show me what you got"

"How many different sets of clothing do you want me to show off?"

"4 different sets, but remember to do a catwalk first, so that I can see if I want to buy it or not" Sergio tells him as he grabs the remote from the nightstand and turns on the music and then he lay back to enjoy the show.

Fernando walks into his walk-in-closet and finds the first set of clothing. The knitted sweater, black jacket and jeans. He walks in front of the bed, showing of the items he slowly unzips the jacket before throwing it on a chair, then he pulls the sweater over his head, revealing a bare torso underneath. He then goes for the button of the jeans, pops it open and unzip the fly, at this moment he hears Sergio moans on the bed, so he looks over an makes eyes contact before he walks right past him and into the closet again. He looks around and tries to figure out what to wear, when he hears a low half yell half moan of his name. He laughs to himself before he finds a new pair of jeans and the T-shirt. When he steps into the bedroom again he sees that Sergio has gotten even more comfortable on the bed, his shirt is missing.

"Did I tell you that you could do that?" Fernando asks while looking at his boyfriend.

"Sorry. I won't take off anymore now. I promise"

Fernando shakes his head, but does the walk once again. He stops at the end of the bed turns around, so that he's back is to Sergio, then he looks over his shoulder before winking at him. He turns back around and slowly lifts off the T-shirt, only to let it drop down again. Sergio growls at him moaning the he should stop teasing him so much.

"I thought you wanted a striptease my love. Your words are my demands as you already know" Fernando tells him before he lift the T-shirt off and throw it onto Sergio's face. Sergio pulls it off and looks at the older man, arousal clear in his shiny brown eyes.

Fernando start to unzip the jeans and lets them slide slowly over his slender hips, over his ass and down his long and strong legs. He then moves over to the bed and trails a finger from Sergio's lips to the bulge in his jeans.

"Seeing something you like?" He whispers into his ear, which makes Sergio's breath hitch.

Fernando moves back again and makes his way to the closet once again.

"Nando?" Sergio asks, he sounds so breathless that Fernando is feeling a little bad for him.

"Yes? "Can you wear the suit now? And then denim shirt afterwards?"

Fernando doesn't answer. He had hoped to save the suit in the end, just so he could show Sergio who's the boss, but then again iit's Sergio's fantasy that he is working on now, so he decides to do the grey suit. He walks back into the room, this times he circles the bed. He lets his finger play with Sergio's nipples for a short moment before he leans down and bites softly into Sergio's earlobe. Sergio turns his head and they lock lips for a short moment. Fernando looks at him for a short moment, he's not really willing to let go of his plan.

"Sit" He tells him and Sergio sits up and looks at him, willing to do whatever he needs to do for his lover.

"Unzip me" Fernando tells him in the most bossy voice he can muster at the moment. Sergio moves his fingers to the zipper, but Fernando slaps his hands away.

"Use your mouth or teeth" He orders. Sergio swallows and moves closer to the zipper and then he slowly but surely unzips the pants. The moment Sergio is done, Fernando pushes him back to the bed and moves to straddle his hips. Fernando moves his hips in small, but sure, circles. He can feel Sergio's erection underneath the jeans. He slowly takes off the jacket and starts to unbutton the white shirt, that he is sure shows off his nipples by now. He can't believe that he is so turned on by this. He never really like the idea of stripteases, but it's almost fun. The moment the dress shirt is off, Sergio's hands flies to his toned stomach. Sergio's hands wander over the abs, up the chest and then they move towards the pants, but before he can even start up pull them off Fernando moves away and pulls off the pants and drops them on the bed next to Sergio's head.

"Nando, oh Nando" Sergio moans from the bed, but Fernando just leave him there and walks away once again.

He has a hard time fitting into the jeans as he is so turned on by now, that it seems like the denim has shrunken a number or two.  When he finally manages to get them on and the shirt that Sergio requested for the last show, he walks  back out into the bedroom and see that Sergio is now only in his boxers. He is showing of an impressive erection underneath, so he decides to stay in the doorway and see how far Sergio is willing to go before he'll snap. It takes about 5 minutes before Sergio opens his eyes and looks over at a very unimpressed Fernando.

"Sorry" Sergio mumbles.

"Do I really have to punish you for that? You asked me to do this for you, but you won't even let me finish it. That is not very nice of you"

"Sorry Nando. So sorry, please finish it"

Fernando walks over to the bed, stops before he turns walks over the door before opening it, then he turns back to looks at Sergio..

"Nando, no don't go, please" Sergio begs.

"Okay, but you have to let me finish it okay?" 

"Okay"

Fernando takes the chair and moves it beside Sergio and then he places his hands on the backrest of it and start to move along the beat of the music. He slowly moves his hips from side to side and up and down before he lets one of his hands run over the curve of his own back and unto his ass before he gently slaps it, the sounds makes Sergio move on the bed and he moans so loud that Fernando twists to shoot him a grin. Then he straights up and sits on the chair before he starts to unbutton his shirt.

Sergio's eyes follow every move of Fernando hands, he is transfixed and by the time Fernando undo the last button, Sergio is licking his lips and his fingers itch with need to touch the beautiful man in front of him, but he know that if he tries Fernando will more than likely slap his hands away.  

Fernando slowly lets the shirt fall from his shoulders and unto the floor. He once again gets up and moves to the back of the chair. He moves down the chair, so that Sergio gets the most perfect view of that amazing ass. Sergio reaches out and palms his ass, a move that makes Fernando straighten up again and turn to Sergio. He has a dangerous smirk on his pretty face and he looks so much more like a devil than the angle that people normally sees. They shy guy is packed away for a while as it gives way for an even more amazing man, who has no fear of making demands in and out of bed. Fernando pull the jeans over his hips and moves onto the bed where he once again straddle Sergio's hips. He leans down and places a couple of heated kisses on Sergio's lips, then he put his hand into Sergio's boxers and grabs onto his cock. Sergio moans into Fernando mouth as he starts to buck his hips into Fernando's hand.

"Nando baby, let me take you" Sergio groans.

"No, no. You've had your fun. Now it's my turn. Tonight I'll be the one doing the fucking, do you understand?" Fernando hisses into Sergio's ear.

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes sir, boss, whatever word you'll like to add afterwards"

"Good boy. Now find the lube and get yourself ready for me"

Sergio reaches into the drawer in the nightstand and he pulls out a tube of lube. Fernando gets off him, so he'll have the space to work with his hole. Sergio slowly moves his boxers off so he can prepare himself for Fernando's cock. He starts to pump one finger in and out of himself, all the while he can feel Fernando's eyes on him and when he looks over he sees a soft smile of the perfectly  curved lips. Fernando leans over and kisses Sergio while he lets his hand run up and down the shaft of Sergio's wonderful cock. Sergio moans so loud that Fernando for a short while is scare that he will damage something in his throat, but shortly after Sergio is moaning and groaning again, so he just keeps playing with the shaft. By the time Sergio has 3 fingers inside himself, Fernando lets his hand slip between the spread legs as well and the starts to push two of his own fingers into Sergio along the 3 others. Sergio groans as he pushed down on the 5 fingers, he tries to kiss Fernando but he is panting too hard and he knows that soon he won't be able to hold on any longer.

"Nando. I'm ready" He mumbles.

"Okay Sese"

Fernando pull his finger away and when Sergio does the same, he moves so he is hovering over Sergio. He leans down slowly, not penetrating at first. He just lays there and is kissing Sergio, deeply and lovely. Sergio moves his hands in between their bodies and grabs a hold of Fernando cock and brings it towards his hole. Fernando gets the hint and moves the head of his cock to Sergio hole before he pushes in. They both moan as it pops into Sergio and they still for a short time. It's been about 2 or maybe even 3 months since it was Fernando whom did the fucking, so it's almost too much for them. After holding still for around 2 minutes Fernando pushes in even further. He once again stills as he places his lips over his boyfriends. Sergio is so very tight but not in an unpleasant way, no, it's the most wonderful feeling that Fernando has had in a long time and he know that he'll never be able to get enough of the wonderful man underneath him. He wants to spent the rest of his life with him, but he doesn't know if he should press the matter of marriage just yet. He is taken from his thoughts when Sergio screams beneath him. Sergio's head is thrown back into the pillow and he is panting for real now and Fernando know that he's very close, so he puts all his strength into to his thrusts and the pace quicken very fast. And now there is no other words for what they are doing than fucking and Fernando loves it. It feels so good to have the strong defender under his control. He has the power for once and he know that it will be very hard to give it back to Sergio afterwards, so they'll have to talk about that one day, but right now he'll just enjoy howvulnerable Sergio is a this very moment and then he'll save the images in the bottom of his heart.  
  
"Nando, I'm coming" Sergio screams right before he explodes between them and he clenches around Fernando's cock and he is then sent into the heavenly bliss of orgasms. He goes slack and drops down onto Sergio, who wraps his arms around the heavy body on top of him. Fernando places small kisses on Sergio's forehead, on his nose, cheeks and at last his lips. He pull out of Sergio and drops down next to him. He entwine their fingers and Sergio turns to face him. He gives him a soft smile before he moves closer and lets his head rest on Fernando sweaty chest. He listen to his heartbeat before it falls back into its normal rhythm.

"Sergio?"

"Yes Nando?"

"Would you like to move in here and then after some time, a year or so, get married?"

"Yes I would love that"

  
"Really? I love you so much"

"Yes of course Nando. I love you too, so much" Sergio says as he places a lingering kiss on his fiancés lips.  

"Night baby"

"Night Niño"

They lay in silence for a little while before Sergio says:

"I'm so happy that you are the new face of Jack & Jones"

"Me too honey, me too" Fernando mumbles before falling asleep happy and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :D  
> If you want to comment, then it would make my day(night) :)  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
